Elizabeth's Sister
by MagicWriter92
Summary: Elizabeth and Annabel Swan never expected anything exciting to happen in their lives. That is until a certain pirate shows up and turns things upside down. This is the story of their adventure with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~~YOUR DREAM~~

I was on the Interceptor returning to the Caribbean with my father as well as my sister Elizabeth. I stood at the bow of the ship, playing a hand game and singing with Elizabeth. The song is a pirate song our mother used to sing to us before bed called "Drink up me hearties". A man that worked on the ship, Mr. Gibbs, stopped us mid song " Cursed pirates sail these waters, you don't want to bring them down upon us do ya?" He asked in his gravelly voice. We stood there not knowing what to say in response. stepped up to us with father in tow.

"Mr. Gibbs that will do." He ordered the man.

"They were singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with these murky waters and unnatural fog mark my words." Gibbs told him in protest.

Norrington smirked "Consider them marked, on your way." He told the man turning his gaze out to sea.

Gibbs started to walk away saying "I left at it," from behind us back at his post, holding a beer flask almost to his lips, he continued "Tis' bad luck to have women on bored, even miniature ones." He sipped his liquor. Elizabeth and I looked at each other confused by what had just been said.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth spoke up breaking the silence.

"Me too." I added.

Norrington smiled "Think again Miss. Swans," He pauses to walk up to stand next to Elizabeth and I, looking out on the water, before continuing "Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them, I tend to see to it that any man that sails under a pirate flag or is branded gets what he deserves," He pauses and smiles at us "A short drop and a sudden stop." I looked to Gibbs just as he made a gesture of someone being hanged, I gasped at the thought. Then father steps in "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your further but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters." Norrington nods in apology before walking off to tend to the ships needs. I looked over to Elizabeth and then up to father "Actually, I find it all quite fascinating." I told him. Father looks back at me "Yes that is what concerns me." I watch as he too walks off. I give Elizabeth a questioning look, but she just shrugs and follows father. I turn and decide to watch the water pass under the boat. As I was watching I noticed a yellow perusal floating in the water. I followed it with my eyes until it floated away. I look back only to see something off in the distance. I squint at it only to realize "A boy! There's a boy in the water!" I yell as loud as I can. All the shipmen rush over to see the boy floating on driftwood. They bring him aboard and find he is still breathing. The crew starts saying how it was pirates who burnt the ship in the distance. Father rushes up to me "Annabel I want you to watch over the boy and tend to him." I nod, moving to standing next to the boy.

"But what about me! Why can't I watch him?" Elizabeth asks angrily, "Because you are going to help me find out who did this." Father answered simply. Elizabeth nodded and walked off with him to the captain's quarters. I turned back to the boy and started to move hair out of his face, when he grabbed my wrist, making me jump.

"It's alright my name is Annabel Swan." I say shakily, still a little shocked from the scare he gave me.

He was breathing heavily but managed "W-w-Will t-Turner." He was shivering a little.

"I am watching over you Will." He gave me a slight nod before blacking out again. I noticed something gold around his neck. I picked it up to find it was a pirate medallion.

"You're … a p-pirate." I whispered, then from behind me came Norrington's voice "Has he said anything?" he asked. I quickly hid the medallion behind my back

"All I learned was that his name is Will Turner." Norrington seemed to be in thought for a moment

"Take him below." He ordered his crew.

I walked off again back to the bow of the ship and made sure no one else was around me. I took out the medallion and stared at it. I couldn't help but wonder how Will got it in the first place if he was apparently on a merchant ship. Then from behind the medallion I saw a ship that had ripped black sails and flag. It was a pirate flag!

I clenched my eyes shut hoping it would disappear.

~~ END DREAM ~~

I awoke and scanned my surroundings. I was still home in my room. I got up grabbing my candle. I went to my desk, opened the secret compartment and took out the medallion. I wiped away the dust before putting it on. When I was done there was a knock at the door. "Annabel? Are you awake yet?" it was Elizabeth I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, come in Liz." I answered. She came into the room still in her nightgown like myself. She went and sat on my bed where I joined her.

"Annabel, why are you wearing the necklace? You never wear it." I looked down at the medallion.

"I had a dream about the day when we were coming from England and we met Will, so I thought I would just wear it for a while."

"Really? I had the same dream!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but think it odd that we shared the dream at the same time.

Before I could think upon it any further a knock came from the door.

It was father, "Annabel are you awake and do you have any idea where your sister is?" I quickly hid the medallion and put on my robe over my nightgown

"Yes father I am awake, and Elizabeth is here too."

Father entered behind two maids carrying boxes,

"My god still in bed at this hour?" The maids opened the shades letting in the light, which made me squint, then they opened the windows to let air in. "It's a very beautiful day out." As my eyes got used to the light I looked at the boxes the maids had put on the tables. "Father what is in the boxes?" I asked dying to know,

"I have gifts for you and Elizabeth." he answered taking the lids off the boxes to reveal two dresses exactly alike. They were gold with a white vine like design, and came with two different color fans. I picked up the dress designated for me, and held it up to myself. I looked at Elizabeth who was now standing beside me holding her dress up

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" she asked. I looked at father also curious as to these gifts.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters?" I smiled happy with his reasoning and went behind the curtain with Elizabeth. I could hear father telling the maids to help us with into our dresses. As the process of dressing started I heard a sigh from where father sat on the opposite side of the curtain "Actually I had hoped that you girls would wear them to the ceremony today." Elizabeth and I looked at each other, "Ceremony?" I mouthed to her.

"What ceremony?" she asked,

"Captain Norrington's promotion." He answered proudly.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed peeking out quickly, before retreating behind the curtain once again.

"Commodore Norrington, that's what he is about to become." Father said with a slight chuckle, "Fine gentlemen don't you think?" he asked, "He fancies you Annabel you know." The maids were tightening the corsets, and I grasped Elizabeth's hand to help with the pain. I gasped for air as they tighten it more and more. "Girls how's it coming?" he asked,

I to busy gasping for air so Elizabeth answered, "It's difficult to say."

"I was told it was the latest fashion in London." Was his answer. Leave it to father, to trust the words of English fashion. I was finally able to answer between gasps as they finished

"Well-women-in-London-must-have-learned-not-to—breath." They finished and I sighed. Then one of the butlers came in,

"My lord you have a visitor." He told father.

When Elizabeth and I were done putting on our dresses the maids did our hair exactly the same way as usual. We loved matching most of the time, finding it humorous when people couldn't tell us apart. When out hair was done Elizabeth started to put stuff in her purse, but I didn't really feel like bringing a purse. So I just grabbed my fan, colored an elegant pink, and went to the door to try and see who was with our father. I could hear two voices; one recognized as father, the other voice belonged to Will Turner. "Lizzy! Will is here!" I yelled to her hoping they couldn't hear. She rushed over to listen

"Well, come on let's go and say hello." We both went down and joined the gentlemen.

"Will it's so good to see you!" I said before Elizabeth could.

"It's good to see you too Miss. Swans." he answered with a smile.

"Will how many times must we ask you to call us by our first names?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"At least once more Miss. Swan as always." He had a huge smile on his face and I noticed he was blushing a little.

"See at least the boy has a sense of propriety, now we really must be going." Father said as he grabbed a box from the table that must have been delivered by Will. I look to Elizabeth to see that the smile from her face has turned into a snooty look.

"Good day Mr. Turner." She says as she walks out the door. I turn to Will

"It was really nice to see you again Will, and she didn't mean to look snooty she does like you." He looks at me surprised, as if he just noticed I was there.

"It was nice to see you too Annabel and thanks for the reassurance." There was a pause.

"Annabel come here now!" Elizabeth yelled from outside.

"Coming sister dear." I called back affectionately. Will walked me out the door and to the carriage that where everyone was waiting. I waved to Will as the carriage pulled away from the house and out of the gates. It seemed like forever but we finally got to the fort where the ceremony was taking place. As I was about to follow my father up the steps, I happen to look down to the docks. There I noticed a small ship slowly sinking into the water with a figure standing on the mast. I quickly pulled Elizabeth over to the side of the stairs, "Elizabeth I know father will protest but I am going to go down to the docks instead of the ceremony."

"But father will be furious, and what is he to tell Norrington when you aren't there?" She asked.

I thought for a minute, before an idea formed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Well then you will just have to distract Norrington for me and try not to tell father where I am." She looked at me like I had gone mad for a moment, before sighing.

"Alright Annabel but you owe me big time." She relented.

I thanked her before running off towards the docks. When I arrived there was a man making a motion to the pirates that had been hanged from rocks as a warning to others. Then it hit me, he is a pirate! Finally I was going to meet a real live pirate. I ran with excitement to the end of the docks to wait for him. I watched as he hopped of his now sunken boat and onto the dock. He continued sauntering my way as if nothing had happened.

The docks manager stopped him with "Hold up there you!" The pirate, who I now observed had long black braided hair and a red bandanna on along with pirates like clothes, walked back to the docks manager. As he did so I decided to follow close behind, "It's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock and I shall need to know your name."

I looked over at the boat under water, pulled out three shilling I had and stepped up.

"How about three shilling and you forget his name?" They all turned around to stare at me.

The manager took the shillings and said, "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." Before closing his booklet and returning to his original duties. I decided to leave before further involving myself in the situation. I headed off towards The Interceptor to sit under the docks. When I got over there the soldiers allowed me to sit under the docks with a nod of acknowledgment. I could hear the ceremony starting up at the fort. I could only imagine the passive fury father was harboring right now. I heard footsteps above finding it to be the pirate coming down the plank way, sights set on The Interceptor.

The soldiers got up to block him

"This dock is off limits to civilians." They said with a feeble attempt at authority.

"I am terribly sorry. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." The pirate answered waving his hands this way and that. I chuckled. He started to walk towards The Interceptor again, only to be stopped. The pirate starts ranting on about how the guards weren't invited to the ceremony. They again told him that someone has to keep civilians away from The Interceptor.

After a pause the pirate picked up his pursuit again "I am sorry it just seems that a ship like that," he points to the Dauntless "Is better then this one really." I smiled to myself at the banter.

"The Dauntless is the pearl in these water true enough, but there's no ship that can match The Interceptor for speed." The soldier stated.

"I've 'eard of one, supposed to be n' eye uncatchable, The Black Pearl." The pirate smirked, seeming giddy at his own words.

I gasp at the name having heard about it before.

One of the guards starts laughing, "There is no real ship that can match The Interceptor." The other guard looked glum at his co-guard's words,

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." He says quietly.

The first turns to the second guard, "No, no it's not."

They start arguing about whether The Pearl is real or not.

I took notice that the pirate had slipped away to walk over to the helm of The Interceptor.

The soldiers finally stopped arguing and turned back only to see the pirate gone. They looked at me questioningly and I pointed to the helm. They jumped into action running up to the pirate

"Hey! You! You can't be up there!" One yelled as they pointed their guns at him.

"Sorry it's just such a pretty boat…I mean ship." He said his hands on the wheel as if steering. I walked up next to the guard surprising them considerably. I guess they thought the pirate might have had back up.

"What's your name then?" One of them asked, both their guns still poised and ready.

"His name is Smith." I answered for him,

"Or Smithy if you like." He added, smiling at me.

"Well what is your business here in Port Royal Mr. smith?" The first guard asked,

"Yea and no lies." The second added. The pirate told them the truth but they of course didn't believe him so he told them his story. I moved to the bow of the ship and looked up at the fort. I saw two figures standing up there. One seemed wobbly, as if they were going to fall. That would be most unfortunate. My assumptions were correct as the figure suddenly plunged over the edge.

"Elizabeth!" I heard the second figure scream. I looked up at them just as they looked down and seemed to be staring right at me. The pirate and the soldiers came up next to me.

On an impulse I jumped into the water knowing I had to save my sister. As I started to swim I felt something pulse through the water. Ignore it and swam towards Elizabeth, but saw the pirate get to her first. I helped him tare off her dress to keep it from weighing her down. I wished I could do the same for my dress and my corset were making it harder to swim to the surface. After much struggle I finally reached the dock, and was helped up by one of the soldiers. I dragged myself to sit next to Elizabeth

"She isn't breathing." I cried panicking that we had been too late. The pirate moved past the soldiers who stood behind me, and cut Elizabeth's corset off. She immediately turned on her side coughing up water.

"I never would have thought of that." Was all the first soldier could say.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Commented the pirate. I bent over to Elizabeth to help her sit upright. The pirate suddenly reaches towards me, grabbing something. I realized it was the medallion, and froze.

"Where did you get that?" he asks staring directly into my eyes. Footsteps approaching thankfully, allowing me to tear away from his piercing gaze.

I look up to see my father, Norrington and his soldiers standing with their guns pointed at the pirate.

"On your feet." Norrington commands. The pirate lets go of my medallion, giving me time to hide it, and stands back with his hands raised. I pull Elizabeth over to father who asks if we both are all right. I just nod as he gives Elizabeth his coat. I jump as I feel a coat being put on my shoulders. I turn to find was Norrington, but his attention was already on the pirate again. Father looks over to the soldier who was still holding Elizabeth's corset, and the soldier drops it and points to the pirates.

"Shoot him." Father orders with haste.

I step in front of the pirate without hesitation

Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill the man that has just saved Elizabeth's life?" I try reasoning.

"Are you crazy Annabel?" Elizabeth says in a hush as she pulls me back over to her. Norrington glares at the pirate, but seems to contemplate what I said. Norrington puts away his sword and gun, which his soldiers mime, and the pirate makes a thank you gesture towards me.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said holding out his hand to the pirate. Not trusting Norrington, it took him minute to actually take Norrington's hand. As soon as he did so, Norrington pulled him forward and pulled up his sleeve revealing what looked to be a tattoo. "Had a brush with the east India trading company? Did we pirate?" Norrington remarked.

"Hang him!" Father ordered anxiously, while holding Elizabeth tighter.

"Keep your guns on him! Gillette fetch some irons!" Norrington ordered as the soldiers raised their guns again. "Well, well Jack Sparrow is it?" Norrington said finally releasing the pirate's arm

"Captain if you please." Jack answered to him. Norrington looked out to the water

"Well I don't see your ship." He retorted looked back at Jack.

"It just so happens I'm in the market." I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. One of the guards told Norrington how Jack had said he was going to commandeer a ship. The other soldier gives Norrington Jack's things. Norrington started looking through them and commenting on how bad he thinks they are. He pulls Jack to the side and Gillette starts putting irons on Jack. Elizabeth finally steps forward arguing with me about how wrong hanging Jack was.

She stands in front of Jack trying to get Norrington to listen while I stood beside the Commodore. They start yelling louder over the situation.

"Finally" I hear Jack mutter as he turns and puts the chains of his irons around Elizabeth's neck. I was about to run to her when an arm grabs me around my middle holding me back. I look to find the owner of the offending limb to be Norrington. I stare at him confused by his actions, but he is wholly concentrated on the danger in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, okay, seriously. My bad on taking _forever_ to get this chapter out. I've been busy with applications and all that.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others. Thank you all for reading, and sticking with it even with the editing.  
Read, Enjoy, Review.  
Thanks,  
MagicWriter92 **

Chapter Three

I stood in Norrington's arms shocked by Jack taking my sister hostage.

"No, no don't shoot!" Father yells. I see Jack whisper something in Elizabeth's ear.

"Commodore my effects and my hat please!" Jack commanded. Norrington motioned to one of his soldiers who then gave Jack his gun and Elizabeth Jack's other stuff. I hear Jack and Elizabeth whispering again before Elizabeth turns to put Jack's stuff on him. I wriggled free of Norrington's arms and went to my father's side. Jack turned Elizabeth around to face us again

"Gentlemen, Elizabeth, and my darling," he said smiling at me, which made Norrington edge forwards in anger.

"You will always remember this as the day you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow." He then pushed Elizabeth towards Norrington, and she fell into the group. As soon as Norrington caught Elizabeth I ran up the plank way and towards the blacksmith to find Will. I arrived at the blacksmith only to hear sword fighting, making me worry for Will. I burst through the door to see Jack and Will crossing swords,

"Captain Jack Sparrow you step away from Will right now!" I screamed.

"You know this pirate?" Will asked staring at me with confusion.

"I was at the docks with Elizabeth." I explained as Jack uncrossed his sword with Will's.

"Hello love." He said walking towards me, but Will stopped him.

"You will not go near Annabel." He said protectively, sword pointed at Jack.

"You don't own her do you mate? No I don't think so." he retorted waking towards me again, but Will attacked him. I moved away from them, shielding myself with a pillar. I peeked out just as Jack pulled out his pistol,

"No, Jack, don't shoot!" I yelled running to him. Banging and shouting started at the door, the soldiers and Norrington had arrived.

"Move!" Jack yelled at Will, but he wouldn't budge. I looked towards the door, and next thing I knew Jack was unconscious on the floor. Mr. Brown stood behind Jack holding a broken beer bottle, smiling at his accomplishment. The soldiers broke through the door and ran in. I stood there in shock next to Will for a moment. Norrington came over and pulled me aside.

"Are you ok Annabel?" he asked looking me in the eyes concerned, "Yes. I am fine just a little startled that's all." I answered. Not to mention my corset was really starting to make me dizzy. I looked over to Will to see he was ok and wiping his face from some brown stuff that had gotten on his face.

"Come Annabel I will walk you home." Norrington said leading me out of the blacksmith shop. We were walking along in silence at a slow pace.

"Annabel, I have been thinking." Norrington spoke finally. I paused as we reached the front door to my house and looked up at him.

"You have become a very beautiful young women and I was wondering if you would allow me to have your hand in marriage?" He asked like a nervous schoolboy. I swear my heart stopped for a moment.

"Well James you would have to talk to my father about that, unless you already have… then my answer is yes." I answered smiling at him, which he returned.

"Yes well I have talked to your father, so it's settled."

I opened the door to the house and before closing it gave Norrington a kiss on the cheek and wishing him a good night. Later that night after I had put on my nightgown, I lay in bed thinking. Not a moment later Elizabeth came in.

"Annabel where did you go after that dreadful Mr. Sparrow ran away?" She asked plopping onto my bed. I looked away for a minute but then told her the entire story about Jack and Will fighting and Norrington proposing and my saying yes.

"Well that's really about all that happened." I said shrugging my shoulders. She looked at me in shock.

"Norrington proposed?" She asked in a shrill voice. I nodded and she started squealing. We both said good night after calming down and she went to her room. I lay down in my bed and played with the medallion that was still hanging around my neck, thinking about the day. I had fixed my gaze on my candle, when suddenly it flickered rapidly before going out. A loud bang came from the distance… cannons.


	4. Author

Author's Notes

Hey guys!

Long time no write, I know. I just was writing to get your opinions. I started writing this story a long time ago, thus the horrible grammar and spelling. Anyways, I was wondering if you think I should fix it, and continue to write it or just get rid of it all together. It's the longest story I have here on fanfiction, but also the messiest. So write me in reviews on this note, and let me know what you think. Cause as cleshay as it sounds, you guys writing to me actually motivates me to keep going. So thanks for that

Much love,

Rachel


End file.
